Webber
Webber là một nhân vật mở khóa được trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. Webber trông như một con nhện dáng người, dù cậu thực sự là một đứa trẻ sống bên trong con nhện mà đã cố ăn thịt cậu từ lâu trước đây . Miệng của cậu luôn mở và những đôi mắt nhện của cậu vẫn di chuyển cùng một lúc, cho thấy rằng Con Nhện vẫn còn sống. Webber có thể mọc một bộ râu làm từ Tơ. Cậu có Tinh Thần thấp hơn so với hầu hết các nhân vật khác nhưng có nhiều Máu và Sức Đói hơn. Do diện mạo của mình, những con Nhện sẽ trung lập với cậu, trong khi các Mob thù địch với nhện thì cũng sẽ thù địch đối với cậu. Mở khóa Để mở khóa Webber, người chơi phải tìm ra hộp sọ của cậu rơi ra từ những con Nhện trong một game lưu Reign of Giants, sau đó chôn hộp sọ vào trong một gò Mộ đã đào lên. Khi đó, Sét sẽ ngay lập tức đánh vào ngôi mộ. Webber sẽ sống dậy từ gò đất và đã được mở khóa. Theo đó, nhiều con Nhện sẽ tiếp tục xuất hiện từ ngôi mộ, nhưng không bắt buộc phải giết chúng để mở khóa Webber. Năng Lực Đặc Biệt Webber có thể mọc một bộ Râu làm từ Tơ gần giống như Wilson mọc một cái bình thường. Bộ râu này mọc lên nhanh hơn của Wilson, mỗi giai đoạn mất 3 ngày để phát triển tới tổng cộng 9 ngày để dài đầy đủ (so với 16 ngày đối với Wilson). Cậu có thể cạo bộ râu ngày để thu được Tơ và 10 bằng cách dùng một Dao Cạo. Một bộ râu tơ cung cấp 3/4 điểm cách nhiệt chống lạnh so với râu của Wilson nhưng cũng như bộ râu của Wilson nó sẽ tăng tốc độ Quá Nhiệt của Webber vào Mùa Hè. Khi Webber hồi sinh bằng Đá Xúc Giác, râu của cậu sẽ biến mất. Dưới đây là số ngày râu của Webber mọc đến giai đoạn tiếp theo, cùng với số lượng Tơ và điểm Cách Nhiệt ở mỗi giai đoạn. Cậu cũng không nhận thiệt hại Máu và Tinh Thần khi ăn thịt quái. Cậu khởi đầu với 2 Thịt Quái và một Trứng Nhện trong hành trang của mình lúc bắt đầu game. Các loài nhện (kể cả Nhện Chúa) đều trung lập với Webber và không rút Tinh Thần của cậu khi chúng ở gần. Đi trong một mạng lưới dính sẽ không báo động những con nhện bên trong Ổ và sẽ không làm Webber chậm lại. Cậu cũng có thể tự chế Hang Nhện từ 12 Tơ, 6 Hạch Nhện, và 6 Giấy Cói, cũng như nâng cấp những cái ổ đã có bằng 5 Tơ cho mỗi tầng. Hơn nữa, đưa thịt cho những con nhện sẽ khiến chúng theo Webber trong 1 ngày đủ và tấn công kẻ địch giúp cậu. Bất lợi Bất lợi với đặc tính nhện của Webber là các sinh vật "tốt" mà trung lập đối với các nhân vật khác nhưng thù địch với nhện (Lợn, Thỏ Người, và Mèo Trúc) sẽ tấn công Webber trong tầm mục tiêu, cũng như không thể kết bạn với chúng. Điều này không ảnh hưởng đến các sinh vật trung hòa như Ong, Bò Lai, và Tôm Hùm Đá. Tinh Thần tối đa của cậu cũng đồng nghĩa rằng Webber có thể bị điên loạn rất nhanh nếu người chơi không đề phòng. Shipwrecked Trong bản mở rộng "Shipwrecked", Cá Heo Mõm Dài nằm ở Biển và Lợn Roan cũng sẽ tấn công Webber trong tấm. Trong khi Webber có thể kết bạn với loài Nhện Chiến Binh độc mới, những con Nhện không thể bơi được khiến chúng mắc kẹt trên đảo, và ít hữu dụng hơn vì điều này. Mẹo * Bởi râu không mọc dài hơn nữa sau 9 ngày và người chơi sẽ mất nó khi hồi sinh hay khi đổi nhân vật, hiệu quả nhất là nên cạo râu sau mỗi đêm thứ 9. ** Râu sẽ mất chính xác 9 để mọc dài đủ (dài đủ vào bắt đầu của ngày thứ 10), và khi Mùa Đông bắt đầu vào ngày 21 trong cài đặt mặc định, người chơi có thể cạo một lần để lấy Tơ và vẫn có thể có đủ râu cho Mùa Đông. Người chơi dễ dàng có thể sống qua Mùa Đông chỉ với một râu đầy và một Đá Nhiệt. ** Khuyên là nên cạo râu lúc bắt đầu Mùa Hè bởi nó sẽ làm tăng tốc độ Quá Nhiệt của Webber và không có lợi ích gì khi để mọc dài. * Webber vẫn giữ lại râu khi dùng Đồ Gỗ để đi tới một thế giới mới. Điều này hữu ích trong Chế độ Phiêu Lưu trong "Vua của Mùa Đông" hoặc "Trò Chơi là Đi Dạo" mà vẫn hay gặp phải. * Nhờ vào khả năng của cậu, Webber là một nhân vật lý tưởng để khám phá Hang Động và Tàn Tích bởi dưới đó có nhiều Nhện hơn là Thỏ Người. * Những "bạn Nhện" sẽ ăn bất cứ miếng thịt nào mà chúng giết được sau một lúc ngắn, vì vậy hãy nhanh chóng nhặt chúng cho bản thân; Cũng thế, chúng sẽ thường xuyên tấn công Tường khi gần căn cứ người chơi. * Nếu ta có tổ Nhện gần căn cứ của mình và đã tìm được Chester, lũ Nhện sẽ tấn công Chester liên tục. Với những Tổ Nhện nhỏ hơn và có số lượng ít thì việc này hiếm khi là một vấn đề nhưng với 3 hoặc nhiều hơn Tổ Nhện cấp 3 thì đây có thể là một vấn đề nguy hiểm khi bạn cố bảo vệ Chester. Vì thế khuyên là nên để Chester phía sau khi cần trở về căn cứ hoặc có thể trồng Tổ Nhện xa hơn. * Bởi Webber không báo động Nhện khi cậu đi trong lưới, khuyên là nên dùng Glommer để khiến Nhện ra ngoài bất cứ khi nào cần chúng. Glommer có thể báo động lưới dù là đang bay và Nhện không thù nghịch với nó vì thế không có gì nguy hại đến Glommer. * Cho một Nhện ăn Thịt hoặc Da Lợn sẽ làm nhiều Nhện đi theo hơn trong một bán kính nhỏ. Với chỉ một vài miến thịt dễ kiếm (vd: Đùi Ếch, Thịt Nhỏ), Webber có thể tích lũy một lượng lớn đi theo bằng việc chỉ cho một vài con Nhện ăn. * Bởi Webber có thể dùng Thịt để chiêu mộ Nhện mới dưới sự điều khiển của mình, ta có thể để Nhện tấn công bất cứ sinh vật nào mà rới Thịt sau khi chết, và thêm vào đó Thịt tươi cũng có thể dùng để chiêu mộ nhiều Nhện hơn nữa, bất cứ con Nhện nào chết trong chiến đấu có thể để lại Thịt Quái, cũng có thể dùng để chiêu mộ. * Nên kết bạn với Nhện Hang và Nhện Phun Bọt làm đội quân cá nhân. Trong khi Nhện Hang có thể chịu đòn, Nhện Phun Bọt tấn công ở phía xa, tránh khỏi nguy hiểm. * Webber có thể ăn Thịt Quái sống bị không bị bất kỳ ảnh hưởng xấu nào, và Thịt Quái chín không tăng thêm giá trị Sức Đói. Tuy nhiên, vẫn nên nấu những miếng thịt mà người chơi không ăn ngay bởi thịt chín có thời gian hỏng lâu hơn, gấp đôi thời gian để thành Thối so với dạng sống của nó. * Nhện Chiến Binh đồng minh có thể dùng để săn động vật nhỏ (Bướm, Thỏ vv...) dễ dàng khi mà tấn công nhảy của chúng đủ tầm để giết con mồi nhỏ trước khi chúng có thể chạy thoát. * Để an toàn và dễ dàng thu thập lượng lớn Thịt Quái, Tơ, và Hạch Nhện người chơi có thể dùng những kỹ thuật sau: *# Trồng nhiều Hang Nhện gần căn cứ. *# Khi Nhện đi lang thang xung quanh lúc hoàng hôn/đem, cho một con ăn một miếng Thịt và lệnh nó tấn công một Nhện khác. *# Điều này sẽ khiến tất cả Nhện gần đó bu lại trừng phạt con đi theo. *# Khi chúng gần lại, cho ăn một miếng Thịt khác. Điều này sẽ chiêu mộ tất cả Nhện gần nhau cùng một lúc. *# Khi đã có một lượng đi theo tốt, bằng nửa số Nhện trung lập, lệnh cho tấn công một Nhện trung lập khác để bắt đầu cuộc chiến. *# Chỉ cần giữ Spacebar giữ trận chiến để thu thập lợi phẩm. Bên lề * Bởi Webber là một cậu bé vị thành niên, nên cậu có những ý kiến trẻ con. * Màu ưu thích của Webber là đỏ, theo nhận xét của cậu về Chim Lông Đỏ. * Tinh thần thấp của Webber có khả năng do bởi phải chịu đựng viễn cảnh đáng sợ của cuộc sống bên trong một con nhện trong nhiều năm, cùng với mọi thứ đang diễn ra xung quanh cậu. ** Ngoài ra, Webber dường như đề cập đến bản thần bằng cả đại từ số ít (I, Me, My) và số nhiều (We, Us, Our), phần nào cho thấy một mối liên hệ hai-tâm trí-một-cơ thể. Có khả năng rằng cậu đang nói đến con nhện đã ăn thịt cậu khi không đề cập trực tiếp đến bản thân, và có thể rằng mối ràng buộc với nhện đã cố gắng giết cậu này cũng là do tinh thần thấp của cậu. ** Bởi Webber là một đưa trẻ, sự thiếu phát triển tâm lý và kĩ năng ứng phó phù hợp của cậu cũng có thể là nguyên nhân tinh thần thấp của cậu. * Cậu là nhân vật thứ ba không thể mở khóa bằng Điểm Kinh Nghiệm, những người khác là Wes và Maxwell. * Nếu chúng ta xem Webber như là một con nhện, cậu có tám chân. Điều này phá vỡ xu hướng rằng nhện chỉ có sáu chân trong Don't Starve, đó có thể vì cậu thực sự là một cậu bé con người. * Khi Webber xem xét chiếc Mũ bêrê Ê-cốt cậu nói rằng nó nhắc cậu nhớ đến Ông Nội cậu. Điều đó nghĩa là Webber có thể nguồn gốc là người Xcốt-len. * Trích lời của cậu khi xem xét Maxwell, "That jerk tricked us." ("Tên khốn đó lừa chúng tôi") và trích lời của cậu với Tượng Maxwell, "That's the guy who said he could help us." ("Đó là người mà đã nói rằng ông ta có thể giúp chúng tôi.") gợi ý rằng cậu và các nhân vật còn lại khác có thể đều có cốt truyện giống như Wilson, rằng tất cả họ đều đã bị lừa bước vào thế giới Don't Starve bởi được Maxwell hứa một điều gì đó mà họ vô cùng mong muốn. * Khi bị Sét đánh, khung xương của con Nhện được thể hiện thay vì là sọ người của Webber, cho thấy rằng đầu của cậu thực sự nằm bên trong hộp sọ của con Nhện. Thư viện Ảnh Webber silho.png|Bóng của Webber Webber portrait.png|Chân dung Webber Webber ingame.png|Webber trong game Webber Revival.png|Webber, sau khi sét đánh xuống nơi chôn. Webber lightning strike.png|Webber bị sét đánh, thể hiện đầu của cậu nằm bên trong hộp sọ của con Nhện. Webber frozen.png|Webber bị đóng băng. WebberAsleep.png|Webber bị ru ngủ bởi Nhân Sâm Chín. Ghost Webber.png|Hồn Ma Webber trong Don't Starve Together. Webber's Skull.png|Hộp sọ Webber tìm thấy trong các tập tin game. Webber special.png|Webber cùng những người bạn nhện của cậu. Deerclops and Webber trailer.jpg|Deerclops đang đuổi theo Webber trong đoạn giới thiệu cho Reign of Giants. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Webber cùng những nhân vật khác trong ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve Together. LBP3_Don't_Starve_costume_pack.jpg|Webber trong quảng cáo gói trang phục LittleBIGPlanet 3 Don't Starve. Webber Valentine Card.png|Thiệp Valentine Webber. Webber Fan Art.png|Fan Art Tham khảo en:Webber Thể_loại:Nhân Vật